


Disheveled

by Shugo_Ookami



Series: The Adventures of Ghost and Theo [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cuddling, Disheveled, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami
Summary: Theo wakes Ghost up(Fantasy)
Relationships: Ghost/Theo
Series: The Adventures of Ghost and Theo [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806745
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Disheveled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DancingInTheNebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingInTheNebula/gifts).



“You know you really shouldn’t bother him.” 

Theo paused, his fist raised in the air to knock on Ghost’s bedroom door. He turned to face who had spoken, surprised to see another guildmate poking their head out of their room. 

“Oh? Why not?” Theo asked, raising an eyebrow as he lowered his hand. “I’m surprised he isn’t awake already.”

“He didn’t go to bed until an hour ago.”

“What?!” 

“Shhhh!” They quickly rushed forward and clasped a hand over Theo’s mouth. “Look, I know you two are friendly but Ghost WILL absolutely murder anyone within the vicinity for waking him up!” 

Theo wrenched the other’s hand away from his mouth and looked back to Ghost’s door before he shrugged. “Yeah well, he’s supposed to come with me today on a job so I’d suggest you run.” He turned back to the door and raised his hand again, knocking quickly. He heard the person scamper away, making him grin. When he didn’t hear any sign of Ghost moving around, his grin fell to a frown. He knocked again, slightly louder. “Sunshine~” He sang out, leaning into the door to try and listen for any sign of the other. It was silent again. Now he was getting a tad worried. Sure, the researcher was known for overdoing it and staying up multiple nights in a row but he wasn’t one to ignore someone at his bedroom door. He only ignores people when he is in his lab. 

Whistling lowly, Theo pulled away but paused when he heard the tiniest creaking sound coming from the other side of the door. Hopeful, he leaned into it again and gave a small tap against the wood. What he knew to be Ghost’s footsteps grew closer to the door before he heard fumbling with the lock. The sound of it finally sliding away from the lock made Theo back up slightly again just in time for the door to open wide.

To reveal a VERY disheveled looking Ghost. It surprised Theo to see the other in such a state. His hair was a mess, something he never saw. Glasses were missing which meant Ghost was squinting to see a bit. He was only wearing a long tunic, something Theo HAD seen him in multiple times. But it was always fully buttoned and NOT hanging off of one shoulder. 

“Uhhh-” Theo was clearly shellshocked, his mouth hanging open as he stared at his counterpart.

Ghost squinted harder, trying to figure out who was in front of him before he let out a deep, exasperated sigh. “Theo, unless you are dying, I suggest you find someone else to bother.” He was about to slam the door shut when Theo crowded closer to him. “Theodas.” He warned, now having to look up at the other with a frown.

“Did you seriously just go to bed?” Theo asked, his voice quiet as he stared down at the other. He was trying his hardest not to reach out and brush some of the other’s long hair away from his face. His hand was already reaching up but he dropped it as Ghost reached up quickly and tiredly brushed it all away.

“If I said yes, would that make you go away faster?” Ghost grumbled, rubbing at his face as he yawned. He dropped his hand and looked up at the other again, ready to start scolding him for being a bother when he was suddenly being pushed into his room. “Hey!” He protested, scrambling as Theo was pushing him back by his shoulders. “Theo-”

“Hush.” Theo quickly responded, kicking the door shut behind him. “You look like a mess.” He teased, grinning at Ghost who was growing increasingly more tired as they stood there and he could see it in the other’s eyes. 

“Unless you have some important matter to discuss, I suggest you leave at once.” Ghost tried to sound angry but it came out tired and more annoyed than anything. Sighing, he looked up at the other with a slight pout on his lips. “Please?”

Theo stared at the other, watching him as he swayed a bit and shook his head to keep himself awake enough for the conversation. “Ghost,” He murmured, reaching forward to brush some hair behind a pointed ear. “You should know better than to stay up so late.”

“Scold me later.” Ghost whispered, eyes drooping shut as he leaned into the touch. He pulled away quickly after realizing what he was doing and stepped back slightly. Only to trip backwards and stumble, letting out a surprised yelp. He was quickly caught by Theo, the taller male pulling him back in close. “Sorry.” He whispered, his hands dropping to his sides as his face lit up.

“Time for bed for you.” Theo chuckled softly, running one hand through Ghost’s long hair slowly. He felt the other practically melt into his touch and he grinned. He stepped forward, urging Ghost backwards safely to his bed. “I’m sorry for barging in.” He murmured, maneuvering Ghost around until he got the other down onto the bed. He barely had time to pull the covers up and over the other before he was passed out. “Wow.” He chuckled, shaking his head. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to Ghost’s forehead before pulling away with a quiet hum. He looked around the room before back down to the bed. There was enough space for him to squeeze in. So he kicked his boots off and climbed onto the bed, settling down next to Ghost and wrapped an arm around the other comfortably. A nap wouldn’t hurt.

And his errand could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter for updates!  
> [Shugo_Ookami](https://twitter.com/shugo_ookami?lang=en)


End file.
